danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Noddy
'Noddy '(voiced by the late Susan Sheridan in the UK and Catherine Disher in the US) is the main protagonist from ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures''. He is an imaginative young wooden boy who has a big imagination, has brown hair, pink circles on his cheeks and blue eyes, and wears a long blue pointy hat with a golden bell on top, a red long-sleeved, polo shirt, a yellow neckerchief with red spots, blue denim shorts with a yellow belt and red shoes with blue laces. He has a red and yellow car which communicates by saying "Parp Parp", only Mr. Sparks can understand what the car is saying. He lives at House-For-One in Toyland, next door to Mr. Tubby Bear and Mrs. Tubby Bear. His best friends are Tessie Bear and Big Ears and his friends are Mr. Plod, Dinah Doll, Mr. Jumbo, Mr. Wobblyman, Mr. Sparks, Clockwork Mouse, Clockwork Clown and Mr. Train Driver. His main enemies are Gobbo and Sly the Goblins who tried to frame Noddy for his mischief making. He also has trouble with Martha Monkey, (who sometimes teases and makes fun of him), Miss Pink Cat (who is proud and rude) and Master Tubby Bear (who is always causing mischief). Noddy is a friendly and imaginative fellow but can be very naive and gullible which makes him an easy target for the Goblin's wicked schemes, but he comes out on top in the end. He can also be quite short tempered around Bumpy Dog. His occupation is being a taxi driver and he gives lifts to all of Toyland's residents for sixpence a time. He gives his best friends Big Ears and Tessie Bear lifts for free. Noddy in 1978 was recreated for a Vymura Wallpaper Commercial. Television series 1970s In the 1970s version, he was voiced by narrator Richard Briers who plays Mr Smee in Hook. In this version, Noddy's origins are more explained. In the very first episode "Noddy Goes to Toyland", Noddy doesn't actually have a name, or indeed, that blue hat with a bell on the end. He is encountered en route to Toytown - or more precisely - struck by his helper, Big Ears the friendly gnome on his bicycle, after encountering each other in the middle of the Toytown road. The lad has run away from his Toymaker, as he explains: "He made a lion. I don't like lions. They frighten me!" Big Ears takes him under his wing and names him Noddy because he keeps nodding his head uncontrollably when he speaks. The blue hat is a present from Big Ears at the end of the first tale, when Noddy is granted permanent status in Toytown after saving a little girl from one of Noah's animals from a lion. Noddy doesn't acquire his famous red and yellow car until the second episode. He's given the vehicle by the garage owner Mr. Sparks (known in this version as Monsieur Polly) as a reward for catching Gobbo the Goblin and his gang when they carjack his garage. Noddy's Toyland Adventures (1992-1999) #Noddy Loses Sixpence #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Naughty Tail #Noddy and the Pouring Rain #Noddy and Martha Monkey #Noddy and the Kite #Noddy's New Friend #Noddy and his Bell #Noddy and the Milkman #Noddy Gets a New Job #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Noddy and the Special Key #Noddy Delivers Some Parcels #Noddy and the Missing Hats #Noddy and the Useful Rope #Noddy Loses his Bell #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Noddy Goes Shopping #Noddy Borrows an Umbrella #Noddy Meets some Silly Hens #Noddy Lends a Hand #Noddy Finds a Furry Tail #Noddy Sets a Trap #Noddy and the Magic Night #Noddy to the Rescue #Noddy Has a Bad Day #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #Noddy and the Warm Scarf #Noddy the Champion #Noddy and the Golden Tree #Noddy and his Unhappy Car #Noddy Has an Afternoon Off #Noddy the Magician #Noddy and His Money #Noddy Borrows Some Trousers #Noddy and his Alarm Clock #Noddy Buys a Parasol #Noddy Tastes Some Cakes #Noddy the Dancer #Noddy and Father Christmas #Noddy and the Magic Watch #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Treasure Map #Noddy and the Singing Bush #Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm #Noddy and the Noisy Drum #Noddy Tidies Toyland #Noddy and the Bouncing Ball #Noddy is Far Too Busy #Noddy Tells a Story #Noddy and the Artists #Noddy and the Nurse #Noddy and the Driving Lesson Trivia His origin story was somewhat similar to the origin of Pinocchio from The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi. Both Pinocchio and Noddy were carved by woodcarvers who worked in toy shops, Both were naked when they run away. However, Pinocchio went back to the workshop at night while Noddy went to Toyland to live there instead. Gallery File:00car.jpg|Noddy in his car with Mrs Tubby Bear File:001.jpg|Noddy with Bumpy Dog File:00logo.jpg|Noddy's Logo File:0070'snoddy.jpg|Noddy in the 1970's version. File:0075.jpg|1975 Logo File:0077.jpg|1977 Logo GESC20018.gif|Noddy In 1992|link=File:Noddy1992 Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Innocent Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pleasant Characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Affable Characters Category:Affably Good Category:Admirable Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Susan sheridan Category:1970s characters Category:1990s characters Category:BBC characters Category:ITV characters Category:Characters who drive cars Category:Characters with hats Category:Cbeebies characters Category:Lovable Characters Category:Lovely Characters Category:Naive Characters Category:Noddy (TV Series) Characters Category:Noddy (character) Characters Category:Singing Characters